1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices, and more particularly, to a device for supporting and elevating a recumbent infant.
2. Description of Related Art
Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease, also know as GERD, is a common ailment which involves a back flow of acid from the stomach into the esophagus. This acid can irritate or even damage the delicate lining on the inside of the esophagus. The usual symptom is heartburn, which is an uncomfortable burning sensation behind the breastbone. In some individuals this reflux is frequent enough to cause more significant problems, resulting in GERD. Thus, GERD is a clinical condition that occurs when reflux of stomach acid into the esophagus is severe enough to impact the patient's life and/or damage the esophagus. Infants are susceptible to GERD and suffer tremendously from its effects.
Standard protocol for alleviating the symptoms of GERD for infants is to elevate a recumbent infant approximately 30 to 45 degrees. A wedge-shaped mattress is commonly used to rest an infant upon. The infant is positioned at an inclined angle to reduce the reflux action common with GERD. The infant is held in place by a sling or harness device. The elevated positioning of the infant is very helpful. Typically, the infant is laid face down in a prone position for more effective results. For infants not afflicted with GERD, it is not recommended to lay an infant on their stomachs. It has been found that laying infants on their stomachs results in a higher incidence of infant deaths. In any event, laying an infant on either his back or stomach results in some very significant musculoskeletal problems associated with prolonged use of the elevated mattress. In particular, the shoulders of the infant tend to retract the shoulder muscles backwards. However, because of the prolonged use of the elevated mattress, the infant is not able to protract (move forward) his shoulders. The lack of an ability for the infant to protract his shoulders is detrimental to the musculoskeletal development of the infant. A device is needed which enables the infant to enjoy the benefits of the inclined positioning on a wedge apparatus without positioning the infant in such a manner as to encourage protraction of the shoulders.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus to alleviate the symptoms of GERD while encouraging the protraction of the infant's shoulders. This apparatus would provide for good positioning and allow proper musculoskeletal development. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.